


seconds before death

by hiirei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bisa nyerempet markus/simon???, setting rute good end
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: "Maaf," ucapnya.





	seconds before death

**Author's Note:**

> • Detroit: Become Human adalah sebuah game PS4 dari _developer_ Quantic Dream. Ditulis oleh David Cage.
> 
> • Ditulis untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

"Maaf."

Connor mendudukkan diri di samping Markus, jaraknya terasa terlalu lebar, tapi Connor tidak memikirkan hal sekecil itu sekarang. 

LED-nya berwarna kuning. Sesekali berubah menjadi merah. Markus tidak bertanya, menunggu dia menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Butuh waktu yang lama juga tidak apa. Mereka sudah bebas sekarang, tidak ada lagi pasukan polisi yang mengejar mereka.

"Simon," ucap Connor pelan, hampir seperti bisikan, "rekanmu yang terluka saat kalian menyiarkan video pidatomu."

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya  _rekan yang sudah mati_ karena walau Markus memberinya senjata dan sempat melihatnya merangkak mencari tempat sembunyi, Simon tidak pernah kembali. Padahal dia sedikit berharap untuk menangkap optik biru itu lagi di kerumunan saat dia berpidato menyatakan kemenangan. 

Connor masih menujukan pandangannya pada tumpukan salju yang diinjaknya. Pasukan polisi serta beberapa androidyang lalu lalang tidak menarik atensinya. Markus ingin bertanya sebenarnya, mengapa dia tiba-tiba menyebut nama Simon setelah mengucap maaf. Sistemnya bekerja, berhipotesis, memberi opsi langkah yang dapat dia lakukan.

Semua itu berhenti ketika dia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. 

"Dia mati. Menembak dirinya sendiri dengan senjata yang dipegangnya. Karena aku."

Kini android mantan pemburu  _deviant_  itu menatapnya. Walau ekspresinya masih kaku, namun Markus jelas dapat melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. 

"Aku melihat Jericho dari ingatannya." Rasanya suara Connor berubah, tidak lagi netral seperti yang sebelumnya dia dengar. "Dan aku juga merasakannya mati."

Merasakan kematian? Apa yang dia rasakan? Ingat dulu dia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan sebuah android yang ditemuinya saat pertama kali berada di Jericho. Markus tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah mereka mati.

"Dia ketakutan," jawab Connor atas pertanyaan Markus yang tak pernah diucap, "dan yang terakhir kali dia pikirkan adalah kau, Markus."

Connor meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya, dan Markus tidak sempat menyiapkan diri untuk hal yang dia lihat tiba-tiba.

 _Sepasang optik biru. Rambut emas._ Thirium _yang mengotori sebagian wajahnya. Senyum, senyum hangat yang pernah dilihatnya saat pertama kali sampai di Jericho._

Lalu suara letusan pistol yang membuatnya terperanjat.

Tangan keduanya melepas genggaman. Connor memberikannya satu tatapan terakhir sebelum bangkit dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Markus sendiri. 

"Maaf," ucap Connor sebelum mengambil langkah, "dia sangat bersyukur sempat berjumpa denganmu."

**Author's Note:**

> iya ini yang kebayang terus sejak scene connor ketemu simon di atap huhu maaf, markus uwu
> 
> judul diambil random karena saya gak kepikir sampai situ.
> 
> anyway, hello dbh fandom!


End file.
